The present invention relates to a contact device for achieving an electric conducting connection between a metallic plate and another metallic object.
Where plug-in units are placed in racks, the problem arises that the units are to be put in conducting connection with the racks in order to allow earth currents to be conducted from the units to the earthed racks. A hitherto used kind of such connection has been wires with cable clips arranged between the plug-in unit and the rack which are fastened with screws at the unit and at the rack. Another kind has been special pins and sockets assigned for earthing which are inserted into each other when the unit is put in its place in the rack; the pin and the socket are connected with wires to the unit and to the rack. A third kind of connection has been a toothed washer positioned between the plate housing of the plug-in unit and the plates of the racks. Through this toothed washer a fastening screw is applied which holds the unit in place in the rack. The contact device according to the invention is a development of the connection with the toothed washer.